Pokémon I-Adventures in Kalos
by the ancient mystic
Summary: When Alexis 'Lexi' Brook, the daughter of the owners of Hotel Richissime, travels through Kalos with her friends, she is pulled into a battle for her world. Will she be able to stop the evil plot? Will her parents accept who their daughter wants to be? And will the three stay friends throughout their journey together?
1. Alone Again

**Disclaimer-Anything recognisable from Pokémon X&Y is the property of someone else**

* * *

Lexi Brook sat by the window in the back seat of her family's black Rolls Royce, today was just the same as every over day of her life. Being the daughter and only child of two rich and famous hotel owners may have its perks, the latest clothes, the latest technology, everything a girl could want. She wanted none of it, everyday she was expected to either acompany her mother on various public appearances or stay in the Hotel, occasionally venturing out to go shopping with one of the Junior maids, Kat, for company. Today was one of those days when she was expected to acompany her parents on a very important business meeting, which according to them could launch their hotels all over the world.

Stepping carefully out of the car, once the door had been opened by their chauffer, Lexi straightened her little black dress, which her mother had insisted she put on, and followed her parents into one of the top restaurants in the city, Sushi High Roller. She had only been here once before and even that had been business.

Taking the lead from her parents, Lexi took the seat that had left for her and sat there quietly, hands folded neatly in her lap. She had been told earlier in the evening not to speak unless spoken to, therefore she had sat there listening to the adults conversation. Lexi was just wondering about why her parents had even brought her along with them, when one of businessmen spoke to her, "Miss Brook, as a young adult, what is your opinion on Hotel Richissime?"

Feeling her parents eyes on her, Lexi said politely "Hotel Richissime is very a very good place for families to stay. The staff are very friendly and are willing to cater for every taste." The three businessmen seemed satisfied with her answer because the one who seemed to be leading this meeting stood up.

"After today myself and my associates will be very pleased to to do business with you both, Mr and Mrs Brook." He said shaking her Father and Mother's hand.

Once her parents had finished their business meeting, Lexi had been allowed to go back to the hotel suite. She had just settled down to her favourite book when her parents return to the suite in a big rush. Closing her book, Lexi watched as her Mother's personal maid started packing things for her employer. "Mum what's going on? Are you and Dad going somewhere?"

Her Mother took a moment from directing what she wanted packed, to walk over to her daughter. "Alexis, sweetheart, I'm very sorry but your Father and I were invited to oversee the opening of our newest hotel in the Kanto region." Normally her parents leaving to go on a business trip didn't surprise Lexi, but this time something seemed to be off. " Alexis, I'm afraid that our will be leaving two hours time."

"Mum, if youself and Dad are both going to the Kanto region tonight, then who's going to attend to celebration of the reopening of Lumiose Tower?" Lexi said suddenly curious as to what the solution was.

"Well isn't it obvious my dear, you will be attending the celebration in our place." Lexi felt her as though she'd just swallowed a lot of ice cold water. This would be her first solo public appearance, hopefully there wouldn't be any mishaps.

There was a knock on the door and a voice came through it, "Please Sir, you're going to miss your flight if you don't leave soon."

Carrying a large briefcase, her Father came out of his study, dumping it by the door for the bellhop to take down to the car, he called "Honey, we need to leave."

Her mother came out of their room carrying her handbag, closely followed by her maid, who was carrying a neat black suitcase. "Alright Sweetheart, we're off now. I've left instructions at the front desk for your laundry to be done whenever it is required and this suite to be cleaned twice a week."

The voice of a maid sounded from outside to suite again, "Sir, Madam, your car is outside ready to take you to the Airport."

Lexi went down to the lobby to see her parents off, as usual when her parents went anywhere the staff stationed in the lobby would bow to them. Anyone who didn't bow to them usually had their pay docked for impoliteness, of course whenever any of the staff got their pay docked, Lexi would sneak out of her suite and use her personal account to repay them. Kat had once told her, when they'd been shopping, that the entire staff hated her parents and would rather that she run the hotel instead. But Lexi knew that would never happen, she didn't want to run the hotel, even if that's what her parents wanted her to do once they retired.

There was a loud screech and Lexi was brought out of her thoughts, looking around she saw the source of the noise. There was a Litleo pawing at her mother's shoes, which was causing her to screech, "Get this disgusting thing away from me." The Litleo pounced playfully, which only made things worse. Seeing that the situation was esculating, Lexi moved forward and knelt on the floor by the Litleo, who instantly turned to look at her. She held her hand out towards it, letting the small lion cub come to her by choice. Lexi ran her hand through the Litleo's thick black fur, once it had put its head on her lap, before saying softly "you're not dangerous or disgusting are you?" The Litleo started purring.

"Tha...That's enough, one of you take that...that thing outside." Lexi's Mother managed to choke out, "Alexis, go and get changed into something clean." Lexi gathered the Litleo in her arms and walked straight past her parents into the street.

The street outside Hotel Richissme was quiet, except for the black Rolls Royce waiting for her parents. Lexi walked past the car and freed the Litleo from her arms, which growled playfully at the flock of Swablu and Altaria passing above, on their way to find somewhere to roost for the night. There was something in that moment, something so perfect that gave Lexi an idea, the one thing that would let her achieve the freedom she so desperately desired.


	2. First Steps and Battles

**Disclaimer-Sadly everything apart from my OC's, is the property of Nintendo. I think.**

* * *

The next morning Lexi took the elevator to the ground floor. She was clad in her pale pink frilly dress, which she hated, but as that was the only dress that had been pressed, she'd put it on. Walking past the front desk, the junior attendant on duty said, "good luck, Miss Alexis."

She looked back at the young blonde behind the desk, "Jenny, how many times have told you it's okay to call me Lexi when my parents are away on business."

"Of course, Lexi," Jenny said in reply grinning at her friend.

Near the doorway, Kat called out, "Lexi, come on, you don't want to be late for your first solo engagement." With one last good luck from Jenny, Lexi left the hotel.

Walking towards Lumiose Tower, via Hibernal Avenue, Lexi suddenly stopped and grabbed Kat's arm, causing her to stop as well. Looking at her friend, Kat said confused "Lexi, what's goi-"

But Lexi cut her off, "Look, Kat, I need you to do something for me. I need you to go to Boutique Couture and get me everything on this list," Lexi handed her friend a list.

Scanning it Kat said, "um Lexi, I might have a bit of a problem with getting everything on this list."

Realising what the Kat was getting at, Lexi said " this is one of the few times that I'm glad that my parents are who they are." She reached into her bag and pulled out her personal card. "Here," she said giving it to Kat, "If the staff give you any trouble give them my card and if you see anything you want treat youself." Kat left to carry out her orders with a smile on her face, leaving Lexi to continue down the Avenue on her own.

As Lexi got closer to Lumiose Tower, she realised just how big the crowd that had assembled actually was, _they're probably just there to see the Tower being re-opened, _she thought. But when she got to the crowd, they parted and actually cheered as she walked towards the podium.

The mayor of Lumiose City stepped forward once she reached the podium, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here to celebrate the re-opening of Lumiose Tower, and here to cut the ribbon is our own Alexis Brook. Miss Brook would you do us the honour of giving us a few words." Lexi stepped forward and took the microphone offered to her.

Speaking politely, she said "It is an honour for me to be with all of you today, to celebrate the re-opening of our great Tower." When she finished speaking, there was a round of applause, the mayor held up a hand, silencing the crowd. Lexi accepted a pair of scissors from one of the mayor's assistants and cut the ribbon, leading to the crowd erupting in applause again.

Due to her duties, Lexi had to stay at the celebration for a bit, she was just talking to a little blonde girl, who had wanted her autograph, when she spotted Kat waiting a little way away, laden with several bags. Excusing herself from the little girl, who seemed very pleased with herself, Lexi made her way to her friend.

"So any problems?" she said once the pair were a little way from the crowd. It was clear that there hadn't been any problems, as Kat was grinning.

"The staff in Couture must really like you, once I gave them your card and the list, one of staff went into the backroom and came back out with everything you wanted. The thing is that none of the clothes you wanted are available to the rest of the public."

Lexi said simply, "I know the owner." When Kat just gave her 'the look' Lexi continued, "A few years ago, the owner was about to declare bankruptcy and her daughter, who was staying at the hotel told me about the situation and I donated enough money to get the business started again."

Kat stopped, "Wait doesn't that mean that you own part of the business."

"I was offered co-ownership, but I turned it down. Instead the owner gave me a perminant discount and said that she would get me any clothes I wanted using her kadabra's teleport." Kat seemed satisfied with that answer, as she carried on walking back to the hotel.

Standing in her room, Lexi stared at herself in the mirror, her parents would never agree with what she was doing or what she was wearing. She looked very different, clad in her new short red parka, damaged blue jean shorts and black leggings. She pulled the hair pins out of her hair, which tumbled down her back in long brown cascades. Using the bobble from her wrist, she tied the end of her back. Lexi took one last look at herself in the mirror before grabbing her red tote bag, black logo cap and sunglasses and leaving her hotel suite.

Luckily the only person in the lobby, when Lexi got there was Jenny. "Lexi, I thought you had said you wanted to stayin your room undisturbed? "

Lexi cut off the junior attendant quickly, "Look Jenny, I'm leaving to go explore the rest of Kalos, but I don't anyone to know about it, especially not my parents. I've left a note for the manger telling him not to worry, if you need me call me on this number." She wrote down her number and handed it to Jenny along with a small package "That's my number as well as an Xtransciever you can call me on." The elevator sounded, Lexi said quickly "I've gotta go," and with that Lexi walked out of the hotel.

Looking around, Lexi was just about to go to the Pokémon Centre to work where she could go next, when a familiar voice sounded behind her. "Hey Lexi, wait, I'm coming with you," looking around she saw Kat standing there dressed in a stripped black tank top, beige skinny jeans and black riding boots.

"Kat, I thought you had to work.'

Pulling on her white cycling cap, Kat said "I quit my job after I figured out that you were leaving."

"Just like you isn't it, always got my back. Well if you're coming, come on then." The two girls started off in the direction of South Boulevard, debating which town they should go to first.

They had just passed the exit leading to Route 5, when there was a loud explosion and two Pokéballs came flying through the air. Lexi caught one and Kat caught the other, before the pair ran in the direction of the explosion. As the pair got closer the cause of the explosion became clear.

There were two men dressed in identical orange suits, and a third person this time a woman dressed in orange, came running out of the Pokémon Lab carrying a sack full of Pokéballs. A boy ran out of the lab, reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokéball. One of the men yelled, "Golbat, use Swift" a Golbat flew out of the lab and used Swift at the boy, who fell to the floor and causing the pokéball to fly out of his hand. The man was about to comand his Golbat to use Swift again; Lexi suddenly felt angry at the three for attacking a helpless person.

She yelled, "what do you three think you're doing attacking someone while they're on the floor."

The three turned to look at her, laughing, the woman carrying the sack spoke first. "What do you two brats want?"

Lexi glared at the people for a second, trying to figure out how she could stop them, when she felt energy build in the hand holding the Pokéball. She glanced at Kat beside her and before the three in orange could do anything, the two girls threw their Pokéballs into the air, shouting in unison, "Go pokéball!" two Pokémon came out.

Kat having battled before, yelled "Fennekin, use Ember!" The fox pokémon attacked the foe's Golbat.

"I'll get you for that one, you little brat. Golbat, Wing Attack now!" On its trainer's command, the bat pokémon attacked Fennekin, causing serious damage to the fox.

Watching what was happening, Lexi commanded the Chespin in front of her, "Chespin, Vine Whip!" Long vines shot out of Chespin straight at Golbat, who was forced back away from Fennekin.

"Thanks," Kat said gratefully "Let's double team them."

"Aww, how sweet," said the woman mockingly, "Golbat, use Swift on Chespin!"

"Chespin dodge it!" Lexi yelled, Chespin dodged Golbat's attack. "Now hold Golbat still using Vine Whip!" Vines flew straight at Golbat again, but this time wrapped it and stopped the bat from escaping.

Carrying out her part of the plan, Kat yelled "Fennekin, jump on Chespin and use Scratc

Seeing that their teamate was in trouble, the two men called their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs. Together they yelled, "Woobat, Air Cutter!" The pair of Woobats attacked, causing the two girls to be thrown back onto the street by the strength of the attack. Lexi reached up slowly and touched her throbing head as the woman grinned evilly down at her, then she saw a giant bird surrounded by flames fly at the three in orange. The last thing Lexi remembered before blacking out was a young woman crouching on the floor beside her.


End file.
